For certain conventional exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems, exhaust gas expelled from all of the cylinders of an internal combustion engine may be collected in an exhaust manifold. A fraction of the collected exhaust gas (e.g. 5% to 10%) may then be routed from the exhaust manifold through a control valve back to an intake manifold of the engine, where it may be introduced to a stream of fresh (ambient) intake air. The remaining fraction of exhaust gas in the exhaust manifold, rather than being recirculated and recycled, generally flows to a catalytic converter of the exhaust system and, after treatment therein, may be expelled to the atmosphere through the exhaust pipe.
EGR has a history of use in gasoline spark-ignition engines, and affects combustion in several ways. First, the combustion in the cylinders of the engine may be cooled by the presence of exhaust gas, that is, the recirculated exhaust gas may absorb heat from the combustion. Furthermore, the dilution of the oxygen present in the combustion chamber with the exhaust gas, in combination with the cooler combustion, may reduce the production of mono-nitrogen oxides (NOx), such as nitric oxide (NO) and nitrogen dioxide (NO2). Additionally, EGR may reduce the need for fuel enrichment at high loads in turbocharged engines and thereby improve fuel economy.
EGR which uses higher levels of exhaust gas may further increase fuel efficiency and reduce emissions of spark-ignition engines. However, with higher levels of exhaust gas, engines may face challenges related to EGR tolerance, which may reduce the expected fuel efficiency improvement. Challenges related to EGR tolerance may be understood to include increasing an engine's ability to process higher levels of exhaust gas without adversely affecting performance, particularly fuel economy. Thus, even if EGR tolerance may be satisfactory for engine operation at low levels of EGR, an engine may need additional modifications in structure and operational conditions to accommodate higher levels of EGR without adversely affecting engine performance.
More recently, an engine configuration has been proposed with one or more cylinders of the engine being dedicated to expelling exhaust gas for EGR, which is then directed to the intake manifold. Such cylinders may be referred to as dedicated EGR, or D-EGR, cylinders. Dedicated EGR cylinder(s) may operate at a broad range of equivalence ratios since their exhaust gas is generally not configured to exit the engine before flowing through a cylinder operating at, for example, a stoichiometric or near stoichiometric air/fuel ratio. This may allow the dedicated EGR cylinder to be operated fuel rich to produce higher levels of hydrogen (H2) gas and carbon monoxide (CO) gas and which, may in turn, increase the octane number and promote increased EGR tolerance and knock tolerance by increasing flame/speed burn rates, as well as increasing the dilution limits of the mixture and associated combustion stability of all the cylinders. Examples of engines with a D-EGR cylinder may be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0204844 entitled “Dedicated EGR Control Strategy For Improved EGR Distribution And Engine Performance” and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0204845 entitled “EGR Distributor Apparatus For Dedicated EGR Configuration”, both in the name of Jess W. Gingrich, which are assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure and hereby incorporated by reference. Attention is also directed to U.S. Publication No. 2014/0196697 entitled “Internal Combustion Engine Having Dedicated EGR Cylinder(s) With Intake Separate From Intake Of Main Cylinders.”